The present invention is directed to peptide analogues of glucagon-like peptide-1, the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, to methods of using such analogues to treat mammals and to pharmaceutical compositions useful therefor comprising said analogues.
Glucagon-like peptide-1 (7-36) amide (GLP-1) (SEQ ID NO:1) is synthesized in the intestinal L-cells by tissue-specific post-translational processing of the glucagon precursor preproglucagon (Varndell, J. M., et al., J. Histochem Cytochem, 1985:33:1080-6) and is released into the circulation in response to a meal. The plasma concentration of GLP-1 rises from a fasting level of approximately 15 pmol/L to a peak postprandial level of 40 pmol/L. It has been demonstrated that, for a given rise in plasma glucose concentration, the increase in plasma insulin is approximately threefold greater when glucose is administered orally compared with intravenously (Kreymann, B., et al., Lancet 1987:2, 1300-4). This alimentary enhancement of insulin release, known as the incretin effect, is primarily humoral and GLP-1 is now thought to be the most potent physiological incretin in humans. In addition to the insulinotropic effect, GLP-1 suppresses glucagon secretion, delays gastric emptying (Wettergren A., et al., Dig Dis Sci 1993:38:665-73) and may enhance peripheral glucose disposal (D'Alessio, D. A. et al., J. Clin Invest 1994:93:2293-6).
In 1994, the therapeutic potential of GLP-1 was suggested following the observation that a single subcutaneous (s/c) dose of GLP-1 could completely normalize postprandial glucose levels in patients with non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) (Gutniak, M. K., et al. Diabetes Care 1994:17:1039-44). This effect was thought to be mediated both by increased insulin release and by a reduction in glucagon secretion. Furthermore, an intravenous infusion of GLP-1 has been shown to delay postprandial gastric emptying in patients with NIDDM (Williams, B., et al., J. Clin Endo Metab 1996:81 :327-32). Unlike sulphonylureas, the insulinotropic action of GLP-1 is dependent on plasma glucose concentration (Holz, G. G. 4th, et al., Nature 1993:361:362-5). Thus, the loss of GLP-1-mediated insulin release at low plasma glucose concentration protects against severe hypoglycemia. This combination of actions gives GLP-1 unique potential therapeutic advantages over other agents currently used to treat NIDDM.
Numerous studies have shown that when given to healthy subjects, GLP-1 potently influences glycemic levels as well as insulin and glucagon concentrations (Orskov, C, Diabetologia 35:701-711, 1992; Hoist, J. J., et al., Potential of GLP-1 in diabetes management in Glucagon III, Handbook of Experimental Pharmacology, Lefevbre P J, Ed. Berlin, Springer Verlag, 1996, p. 311-326), effects which are glucose dependent (Kreymann, B., et al., Lancet ii: 1300-1304, 1987; Weir, G. C., et al., Diabetes 38:338-342, 1989). Moreover, it is also effective in patients with diabetes (Gutniak, M., N. Engl J Med 226:1316-1322, 1992; Nathan, D. M., et al., Diabetes Care 15:270-276, 1992), normalizing blood glucose levels in type 2 diabetic subjects (Nauck, M. A., et al., Diagbetologia 36:741-744, 1993), and improving glycemic control in type 1 patients (Creutzfeldt, W. O., et al., Diabetes Care 19:580-586, 1996), raising the possibility of its use as a therapeutic agent.
GLP-1 is, however, metabolically unstable, having a plasma half-life (t1/2) of only 1-2 min in vivo. Exogenously administered GLP-1 is also rapidly degraded (Deacon, C. F., et al., Diabetes 44:1126-1131, 1995). This metabolic instability limits the therapeutic potential of native GLP-1. Hence, there is a need for GLP-1 analogues that are more active or are more metabolically stable than native GLP-1.